Cette danse parfaite !
by Slowly-Feature
Summary: Un corps n'est jamais parfaite, par contre une danse peut l'être si on est bien accompagné.


Tout le monde retourne dans leur internat, Aizawa-sensei leur a encore fait vivre les pires tortures, pour renforcer leur alter. C'est pourquoi, un bon bain leur fait à tous, un bien fou.

Mais ils doivent se grouiller, il y a une fête aujourd'hui dans l'école, le proviseur Nezu semble vouloir partager son bonheur de gagner une année de plus, les années pour une souris, ça compte quand même.

Kyouka Jirou la jeune femme aux prises jacks, reste "branchée" au mur de rondins de bois, qui sépare filles et garçons. C'est quelque chose qu'elle s'est promise de toujours faire, surveiller les paroles des garçons, pour désamorcer l'arrivée de Minoru de leur côté.

Ses oreilles bourdonnent, pourquoi les garçons parlent-t-ils d'elle, tout à coup ? Elle se branche aussi à un téléphone. Très curieuses, et ayant vu le visage de Kyouka changeait, elles ont approché un téléphone pour écouter ce qu'il disent sur la musicienne.

-Ouais Kyouka est la plus plate, assure Minoru. Pas besoin de…

-Dis pas ça, reproche le délégué. Il est méchant de juger quelqu'un sur ses attributs.

-Surtout qu'elle est plutôt sympa, renchérit Denki. Elle a un sale caractère mais elle est cool.

-Moi je la trouve la moins formée, insiste Minoru. Vous serez prêts à sortir avec elle ?

Le téléphone admit un silence, Kyouka récupère ses prises jacks. "Hurle, hurle, jette leur tout ce que tu veux à la figure ! Mais sors tout cela de toi !" lui dit sa voix intérieure.

-Vous croyez, commence-t-elle doucement.

-Kyouka, chuchote Ochako.

-Vous croyez que ça m'amuse, hurle-t-elle enfin. Mon corps, il n'est pas parfait et je me fiche complètement ! Mais vous croyez que ça m'amuse de vous entendre dire que

je suis plate comme un mec ! Merde les gars, on est pas des marchandises !

Elle sortit du bain, elle enfile un des ses shorts qui traînent parfois dans la buanderie des filles, un haut trop large pour son petit corps.

Récupèrant ses affaires qu'elle devait mettre ce soir, un haut noir moulant avec un étoile blanche, un jean clair délavé avec des trous aux genoux, pas très féminin, mais c'est avec ça qu'elle se sent le plus à l'aise.

Les autres filles l'ont suivie, mettant des affaires de sport, pour pouvoir la rattraper.

-Tu sais, calme Momo, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aux goûts de tout le monde. Tu es bien comme tu es.

-Tu ne comprends pas, pleure Kyouka, je ne suis pas au goût de tout le monde, je suis au goût de personne !

-Ils étaient sûrement gênés d'avouer comme ça, tente Mina. Tu sais comment sont les garçons de notre classe.

-Je suis désolée, termine Kyouka. Mais je ne suis plus motivée pour sortir. Allez-y sans moi !

Elle veut prendre l'ascenseur, mais les garçons sont tous sortis, en tenue de sport aussi. Ils lui bloquent le passage.

-On est vraiment, commence Denki.

-Dégagez le passage, coupe Kyouka.

-Kyouka, dit Denki, faut que tu nous écoutes. On a eu tort, on savait en plus que tu écoutais.

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait, grogne Kyoka. Si vous vouliez me mettre le moral à zéro, c'est réussi. Maintenant, admirez votre oeuvre, et laissez-moi passer.

-Kyouka, reprend le délégué. Si tu veux en parler, on est là, tu sais.

-Mais laissez moi en paix, sort-elle énervée, bande de pervers !

La phrase a l'effet d'une bombe, qui sépare les garçons en deux belles colones bien rangées. Elle passe au milieu, rejoignant enfin l'accès au dortoir.

-Vous l'avez mise en rogne, constate Aizawa.

-Sensei, nomme le fan d'All Might. Que pouvons nous faire ?

-La laisser, avoue le professeur, vous n'allez pas l'énerver encore plus…

-Mais il faut qu'elle vienne ce soir, avoue Mina. On a tout prévu..

-On ira quand même la voir, propose Momo. Peut-être qu'elle changera d'avis.

-Non, confirme Kyouka quand les filles filles vont la voir, j'aurais voulu venir mais je ne suis plus vraiment d'humeur. Je ne serai vraiment pas de bonne compagnie.

La porte s'est refermée, personne d'autre n'a osé aller la voir. Tant mieux se dit-elle.

Elle compose tranquillement, comme elle a hérité des talents de musique de ses deux parents, c'est assez simple. Pourquoi les mecs, c'est pas aussi simple, peut-être parce qu'il y a deux personnes.

Vingt et une heure, Kyouka est allongée sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, elle s'ennuie, elle a eu le temps de finir tous les morceaux en retard. Son père va sûrement tous les recevoir. "Va t'amuser, maintenant" lui dirait son père.

S'amuser, où est-ce qu'elle s'amuse...Avec les autres filles, à un festival de musique, où il y a les filles et de la musique à cette fête.

Elle regarde sa tenue, la range d'un violent coup, et sort autre chose : une robe blanche et noir, malgré son peu de poitrine, elle sait se mettre en valeur. Bien qu'elle n'aime pas forcément mettre des robes, elle veut faire un effort.

Dans sa propre salle de bain, elle se passe une couche de mascara, elle n'en met pas souvent, mais Mina lui a appris à en mettre, comme pour le fard à paupière et le rouge à lèvres.

Elle attrape l'ancienne veste en cuir de sa mère, un cadeau qu'elle lui a offert et auquel il ne faut jamais toucher sans sa permission. Enfile des mitaines, et ouvre sa porte dans un fracas.

Il est vingt et une heure trente, et pour aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas vraiment d'heures. Mais elle doit se grouiller. Où est-ce que sa classe pourrait être ? En train de manger, peut-être, ou bien à écouter un groupe ?

Une musique atteint son ouïe ultra fine, c'est beau mais il manque quelque chose : un vrai rythme.

-Bonsoir, assure une des musiciennes.

-Je suis Kyouka Jirou, se présente automatiquement Kyouka, vous avez des soucis.

-C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait personne, avoue un homme. Mais le rythme est médiocre alors on attire personne.

Quand elle entend la musique, elle a envie de danser. Elle qui depuis toujours, est bercée par la musique, c'est vrai le classique l'endort, le punk lui donne du punch en entraînements aux grands désespoirs de leur professeur, le rock la réveille.

Mais c'est vrai, chaque musique chaque son, fait battre son coeur différemment, oui chaque note peut perturber son alter, c'est une sorte de mélange de l'alter de ses deux parents, fans incontestés de musique.

-Je peux avoir le tambour, demande Kyouka.

Elle dépose sa veste de cuir, défait ses mitaines, et regarde l'assemblée, avant de sourire.

On lui passe l'instrument, elle écoute sa pression cardiaque, le rythme de son propre coeur se balance sur la peau tendue (le dessus d'un tambour, c'est de la peau d'animal) du veille instrument. Boom, boom, le tout s'accélère. Quand elle remarque que le propriétaire a suivi le rythme, elle lui redonne.

-Toutes les deux vous chantez, pose Kyouka.

-Oui, souffle la jeune femme.

-Moi j'attire les gens par ici, suggère Kyouka.

"Le rythme est le même que ton coeur, suit la musique" se dit Kyouka. Les pas viennent tout seul, d'abord des pas traditionnels japonais, comme si elle était une geisha. Puis quelque chose de plus sensuel, plus mouvant, plus femme.

Elle tourne, elle remarque qu'il y a enfin du monde, les deux chanteuses s'amusent sur les tables des lycéens. La jeune danseuse décide d'en faire d'eux-même, elle repère une table où il n'y a pas grands choses sur le dessus. Tant mieux, elle ne veut pas blesser ses pieds maintenant nus.

Ses pieds touchent le bois froid, ses yeux animés par la danse croisent des yeux vitreux, secs et cernés. C'est Aizawa-sensei, son professeur, elle vient de le remarquer, la table sur laquelle, elle se dandine c'est celle où sont les personnes de sa classes.

-Kyouka Kyouka ! encouragent les cinq autres filles.

Elle tourne sur elle-même, les volants de sa robe virevoltent dans tous les sens, elle s'éloigne de ses amies avec un clin d'oeil.

Son sourire se fait sadique devant les garçons, elle a bien envie d'en torturer un ou deux. Minoru peut-être, ou bien Shoto non c'est méchant pour sa vice-déléguée, alors Denki.

Pourquoi pas, mais elle renonce, elle fait ça pour aider ces musiciens pas par vengeance. Projet de remplacement : faire des p'tits duos et les faire danser.

Elle prend deux personnes des deux genres, pour faire passer le message aux chanteuses, qui acceptent.

-Tout le monde s'approche, rit une chanteuse, on va bouger tous ensemble, allez !

Kyouka sourit en voyant que sa classe, est au plus proche, trois couples se forment sur la piste. "C'est maintenant ou jamais" s'avoue Kyouka.

Elle prie très fort pour ne pas que Katsuki est envie de la tuer après ce qu'elle va faire. Elle attrape le poignet du blond explosif, trois pas simples de danse, et hop elle a la brune anti gravité dans son autre main. Elle s'éloigne, par protection, qui pourrait être sa prochaine cible.

Elle espionne ses amies, Momo qui regarde Shoto sans oser lui demander. Bon, Kyouka se décide d'aller l'aider même si elle doit creuser une seconde tombe auprès de celle faite à cause de Katsuki.

-Ne soyez pas timide, lance une chanteuse, prenez sa main. Et laissez la musique faire le reste !

Et hop double face avec Momo, soucis réglé, elle colle ensuite Mina à Eijiro, Tsuyu à Izuku, et enfin Toru qu'elle a eu du mal à trouver et Mashirao qui a failli se planquer.

Comme vengeance la fille invisible a pris Denki qui s'est accroché à elle. Kyouka panique, le rythme suit celui de son coeur, grâce à l'alter du joueur de tambour, quelque chose de calme, quelque chose de calme.

-Après autant de rythme, signale une chanteuse, rien de tel qu'une petite valse pour reposer le coeur de nos petits couples. ;)

Voilà que son idée se retourne contre elle, résultat elle danse une valse amateur avec le blond électrique, entourée de ses amies, qui comme elle, ressemblent à des tomates bien mûres. Les filles vont sûrement vouloir la tuer, pourtant, elles s'amusent toutes bien.

-Je croyais que tu était remontée contre nous, commence Denki.

-Je ne vais pas m'empêcher de m'amuser juste parce que vous n'êtes pas capables de dire les choses avec...tact, avoue Kyouka.

-Ouais tu sais on s'en veut, lui avoue Denki. C'est pas très cool.

-C'est bon, avoue Kyouka, je ne vous en veux plus.

-Tu...tu es une magnifique danseuse, complimente Denki.

-Tu me complimentes pour ma danse ou pour me dire que je suis jolie et que je danse bien, plaisante Kyouka.

-La deuxième, chuchote Denki. Mais je suppose que tu t'en fiches..

-Non ça me fait plaisir, assure Kyouka. Merci Denki !

-C'est rien, chuchote Denki rouge.

Une voix se portant dans les aigus brise ce moment magique, le proviseur remercie chaleureusement ses élèves de leur présence, et leur demande d'aller dormir.

-Attendez monsieur, fait Kyouka, je suis nus pieds.

-Que quelqu'un la porte, marmonne le professeur.

-Mais il y a la veste de ma mère, rappelle Kyouka. Je ne peux pas la laisser.

-Je l'accompagne, propose Denki.

-Vous avez intérêt à arriver avant ou en même temps que nous, avoue le prof. Ou vous ferez trois jours de ménage !

-Aye sir, accorde Denki. On se grouille Kyouka !

Ils vont retrouver les chanteuses, qui lui rendent ses chaussures et ses mitaines.

-C'est une pièce de collection, avoue le guitariste, on la poser sur une chaise, mais après.

Un homme chien arrive, tendant un sac à la jeune fille, elle le remercie avec des petites larmes.

-Oh non, s'alarme Denki, on va vraiment être de corvées.

Il lui attrape la main, en courant il se rend bien compte qu'elle est trop fatiguée à cause de toute cette danse.

-Monte sur mon dos, conseille Denki. Proteste pas, on a pas le temps !

Il a couru, et par quel inconnu miracle, ils sont arrivés avant le reste de leur classe.

-Ouf, souffle Denki. J'ai cru que ça ne le ferai jamais.

-Mouais, murmure Kyouka. Merci de m'avoir portée…

-C'est pour la danse, assure Denki. Kyouka, je...t'aime...J'ai adoré danser avec toi.

-Attends, implore Kyouka. Pars pas comme ça, pas après ce que tu viens de dire ! On ne t'a jamais appris que quand on se déclare, on est poli et on attend la réponse de l'autre !

Les prises jacks de Kyouka se pose sur les yeux de Denki, qui les ferme de manière instinctivement, des lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Il ne rêve pas, la musicienne est vraiment en train de l'embrasser.

Quand il ouvre enfin les yeux, elle est en face de lui, ses joues sont rouges, elle regarde ses pieds à la manière d'une petite fille.

-Ca t'apprendra à être impoli avec moi, boude-t-elle.

-Alors désolé, fait Denki.

Ils s'embrassent une nouvelle fois, et contrairement à le premier, ils se font fait avoir par leurs camarades.

-Tu as intérêt à nous donner des explications, marmonne Mina. Vu le coup que tu nous as faits.

-Allons, tente Kyouka. Je pensais vous faire plaisir...


End file.
